


That moldy place

by NyGi



Series: Trick or Treat [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Chamber of Secrets, Family Feels, Gen, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Tony Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyGi/pseuds/NyGi
Summary: Tony was not impressed by Hogwarts. Not at all. Moldy Place that it was. And what was up with all those secret rooms his brother seemed to stumble into?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings from Bangor, my friends! This one was officially written high above the cloud.

**That moldy place**

 

 

Tony did not like Hogwarts.  At all. Not only was this old, moldy place not the least bit after his own very modern taste, but it was actively trying to take his last living family member from him. 

Last year at least Tony had immediately gotten the message that Harry was safe. So he had tried to do the cool thing and hadn’t flown to Scotland. Instead he had gotten somewhat drunk, found company to distract him and had hugged Harry extra hard, when he came home for the summer. Not even six months after the death of their parents and he had almost lost Harry, too. Thank God for Rhodey, who might have been a new friend, but made sure Tony was okay anyway.

This time was different, though. Of course Tony knew of the attacks. He had wanted to take Harry out of the school that was haunted by a maniac, a monster or both. His little brother had refused, though. He claimed it was about his education (he’d hire a tutor), his friends (they could come live with them where it was safe) and the fact that he wouldn't bow to terror (stupid, noble git). None of these things justified the huuuuge fuckup of Harry being missing!

The Weasleys, who actually had TWO children missing, had thankfully waited for Tony to arrive at their home in Devon, before taking him with them to Hogwarts. Via the Floo. Well, at least he didn't get lost. 

He had met the Weasleys last summer, they had met up with them and Hermione’s parents to buy the school things for the kids’ second year and although he would never admit it, Tony had been really thankful to not have to do all of that by himself. Both Obie and Aunt Peggy had offered to join, but neither of them knew about magic, so Tony and Harry had declined. 

Now they were sitting next to him, looking just as terrible as Tony felt. Ginny (tiny, ginger Ginny) had apparently been taken down into the monster’s lair and it looked like Ron and Harry, those idiots, had gone after her. 

“Did they tell someone what they were planning?”, Arthur asked sounding just as tired, as Tony felt.

“No.”, Albus Dumbledore told them gravely, “But they are missing and it is no secret that they… well.”

“Are really nosy.”, Tony continued for him, pinching his nose.

Molly made a sound between a sniffle and a sad laugh.

“They were really effected by Miss Granger’s petrification.”, Professor McGonagall continued. She, too, looked like she was about to cry, “And one of our Professors went missing as well. At first we thought he might have flet the castle, but his personal belongings are still in his study.”, Dumbledore explained. 

“You think the Professor might have taken them and they are not in the chamber at all? “, Tony hoped.

“Very doubtful. Professor Lockhart does not seem capable of taking two second year students against their will.”

“You mean he wouldn't do that?”, Arthur asked carefully. 

“No. I really don't think he is capable.”, McGonagall told them grimly. Molly gave another sniffle.

“Would Harry and Ron have been able to find the chamber by themselves?”, Arthur looked confused. 

God bless his naive heart, Tony thought.

“Yes. But they would have said something. It must have been spontaneous. Or not. Maybe they thought no one would believe them again. “

At least the two Professors had the decency to look ashamed.  

“Have they said anything in their letters home that we can use? Something that might be of help?”, Dumbledore was mainly adressing Tony now. 

“Harry was worried about a voice in the walls.”, Tony admitted. Harry had made him promise not to say anything, afraid people would think he was going crazy, but right now every little thing could help. And a voice in the walls was not little.

“Harry was hearing a voice in the walls?”, Now Dumbledore looked really interested. He and McGonagall were giving each other meaningful looks, “What was it saying?”

“Fun stuff about killing. And I think there was ripping involved.

“We have searched the castle from top to bottom. Where would…”

“Oh no.”, Dumbledore interrupted his colleague, “Minerva, go and get the other teachers. We will meet in front of poor Myrtle’s bathroom.”

“The ghost that has a crush on Harry?”, Tony asked before he could stop himself. Everyone turned and looked at him.

“Sorry. We meet at the bathroom.”

“Mr. Stark? I must really ask you to stay…”

“Not happening.  Not even an option.”

“Very well.”

They all left McGonagall’s office together, with her splitting to find the other teachers and Tony and the three others all but running through the castle. Tony still had no clue what the hell was happening, but it was better than just sitting around. Both Molly and Arthur were clutching their wands with grim expressions. Good to know that they were both people of action. Tony liked them even more now.

They reached the bathroom and stormed inside. Myrtle was exactly how Harry had described her. Poor kid, Tony thought, but Harry would not bloody join her. Oh great, British boarding school was having an impact on him via Harry.

“Myrtle, have Harry and Ron been here? Possible Professor Lockhart, too?”

“Oh yes. They asked me about my death.”

“And what did you tell them?! This is really important!”, damn, Dumbledore looked actually scary now. Tony was weirdly impressed.

“They said they had figured it out and had no time to lose. So they went all down there.”

“Bloody hell!”, Arthur swore next to him.

“The entrance is here? Where?”

Myrtle pointed towards one of the sinks and they all hurried towards it. 

“There is a snake on this.”, Molly was the first to notice.

“ It can most likely be opened by speaking parseltongue.”, Dumbledore explained. 

“Which of course Harry can do.”, Tony groaned, “You think there is a snake down there?”

Dumbledore turned towards him and Tony was certain that Dumbledore, for the first time, did not underestimate Tony.

“The students were petrified. I know of no snake that could do that, but…”, he began and something clicked with Tony.  Reading those books had been the best idea he had ever had. Thank you, Mom.

“A basilisk.” 

“Indeed.”

“Then we really need to get down there.”

“Yes.”, Dumbledore raised his wand and they all stepped back to the clutter of the teachers all arriving behind them.

“Albus, what…?”, but before McGonagall could finish her pretty good question, the wall behind the sink slit back and an enormous red bird flew through. Were those… yes. People hanging off of his tailfeathers.

Tony pounced on Harry the moment he had let go and landed on the floor. 

“You stupid little asshole! “, Tony shouted, while simultaneously hugging Harry so close he might be suffocating a bit. Tony didn't care.

The Weasleys seemed to be doing the same with their children and the teachers were overwhelmingly either looking completely shell-shocked or trying to avoid Lockhart.

“Couldn’t just let her die.”, mumbled Harry into his chest, but he too seemed tired and weary. There was something sticky clinging to Tony’s hand.

“Is that BLOOD?!”

“No. Well  yes, some of it is.”

“How about we move this to the infirmary?”, Dumbledore asked softly, but he too looked extremely nosy. Yes. Nosy. There, Tony said it.

“Harry, do I need to send a team of teachers down there to deal with a Basilisk?”

“No, Professor, it’s dead.”

More excited mumbling from the wall of teachers, less so from Tony and the Weasleys.  The fuck had happened down there?!

Tony was all but ready ro carry Harry,  who sternly told him that he was totally fine now. NOW. Like he hadn’t been before. 

In the end they ended up moving back to McGonagall’s office. The kids all said they were unharmed and Madame Pomfrey was busy waking up the petrified students (yay for Hermione, Tony thought), so only Lockhart was moved to the hospital wing and the teachers were getting busy organizing a feast. Apparently the students were all up anyway, with three of them missing and their petrified friends ready to be woken up. 

Tony decided to listen and not interject at all, as the boys told their story. Probably the hardest thing he had ever done.  But he did indeed let them talk, even as Dumbledore jumped up to take a panicked look at Harry’s arm, Tony stayed silent. His brother had almost died. Killed by the man that murdered Lily and James. Tony stayed silent all the way. Dumbledore invited him and the Weasleys to spend the night. Molly and Arthur declined, but Tony agreed. He was seated at the teacher’s table. He talked a bit with Professor McGonagall, who seemed honestly interested, Professor Flitwick, too. He enthusiastically hugged Hermione, when she arrived in the hall and greeted Hagrid much less warmly. (Who send a bunch of boys after huge spiders?), he smiled and laughed a bit, ate a lot, drank some. And later, when he lay in a huge four-poster bed in a Hogwarts guestroom, Tony thought about how he had almost lost his little brother again. And then he cried himself to sleep.


End file.
